


Blood and Honey

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: In which Kakashi is a vampire and Tenzou is the prey only too willing to be caught by his predator.





	Blood and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassieeeeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/gifts).



Drifting through the corridors with a wine glass in hand, Tenzou felt rather like a character from a movie. They always had too much money and wore clothing too fancy for the settings they were in, moping around their homes dramatically with somber expressions having poignant revelations at the perfect moment to move their plot forward. The only revelation Tenzou had experienced lately was that he was much more in to this whole vampire thing than he would have expected. Not surprising considering the pretty package that came attached.

Footsteps echoing on the polished hardwood, he took another sip of wine and let his fingers trail over the doorknob before him. He was so far off in some unused wing of the mansion that surely these rooms weren’t anything more important than guest quarters or oversized broom closets and yet each door knob was a beautifully crafted masterpiece. Heavy brass and intricately carved, they were much too fancy to be wasted here where no one but him would see them. Well, him and the cleaning staff who he presumed existed, though he had no proof of that other than the fact that the mansion was exquisitely clean no matter how neglected the rooms appeared.

Only in Kakashi’s little playhouse could he could be drinking wine at two in the morning and wandering around abandoned corridors without supervision. The man clearly had too much money, judging by how well furnished each of these rooms were, but if setting up elaborate scenes like this one were what he wanted to do with it then it was his bank account, that was his right.

Tenzou let his hand fall away from the pretty doorknob and turned to go back the way he came. Hopefully he would remember all of the twists and turns without getting lost; for all the fancy things here he didn’t see any intercom or bell systems to alert someone else in the house that they were needed. Nor had he ever seen Kakashi interacting with any staff despite the enormity of his property and the unlikeliness that he cared for all of this himself.

Above all else, the idea that he could keep eight dogs and not have a single hair on the floors was possibly the most mysterious things about him – and that was saying a lot.

Kakashi was standing by the window when Tenzou finally made it back to the main living room. With the full moon in front of him and only one small lamp to light the inside he existed as little more than a quiet outline, as still as though he were naught but a shadow waiting for the man that cast him to reappear. It wasn’t until the clouds shifted outside and sent moonlight spilling in to glint off the wine glass in his hand that Tenzou realized he had fallen in to a trance just staring, mesmerized as he always found himself.

And who could blame him, he rationalized. Kakashi had fascinated him from the first time they met, enthralled him from that first encounter, filled his mind from the moment they kissed. He was like a drug that got in to your system and left you aching for another fix, a delicious addiction, and he hadn’t even the decency to be ashamed of himself for it.

“Did you find what you were looking for, pet?” his voice was low and dark, throaty in a way that made Tenzou shiver and draw a few helpless steps closer.

“Yes, here you are.” He could be smooth too when he tried.

Chuckling, Kakashi lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. “Indeed. Here I am. And what do you plan to do now that you’ve found me, hm?”

Wine clung to his lips until a pale tongue slithered out to lap them up and Tenzou wondered how his skin could be so pale to make even wine that was already dark look so ruby red. It certainly didn’t look that color against his own skin no matter that it did all swirling together in his cup.  Curious, he held up his glass against Kakashi’s. The color was indeed different – perhaps he’d gotten bored of whatever vintage Tenzou had chosen and opened another bottle – but before he could ask the question was answered for him.

“No ferment for me, pet. It’s after midnight and I am oh so hungry.”

“Ah, blood then?”

“What else does a creature of the night drink?” Kakashi’s eyes twinkled and Tenzou smirked at him in amusement. He was committed to the bit, that was for sure.

Setting his wine aside, Tenzou drifted across the room until he was standing a mere few inches behind his lover, fingers only just brushing slim hips and head lowered to whisper against moon-pale skin. “All that exploration, I’m quite tired now. I think it’s time for bed.” He smiled when Kakashi only hummed in response. “Are you coming?”

That certainly got the man’s attention. Slipping away without waiting for a response, Tenzou deliberately began unbuttoning his shirt as he walking. He wanted to make his point as abundantly clear as possible.

Watching him walk away, Kakashi swirled the contents of his own drink and lifted it to his lips to drain the rest. It was hardly enough, not after having someone here with him and preventing him from hunting for almost a full week, but it took the edge off his hunger enough that it was probably safe enough to follow after the delicious temptation inviting him so generously in to bed. Tenzou seemed to make a habit of testing his boundaries and it was hard to tell whether he simply enjoyed the thrill of danger or if he truly didn't realize the lines he was treading.

Not that it mattered. Kakashi had been more than open about everything, they both knew what they were getting in to and Tenzou was a big boy. He was capable of making his own decisions.

Hunger rumbled at the base of his throat but it was easily ignored in favor of the heat rushing up his spine, a hot desire he hadn’t felt this intensely for anyone in more than a century. Something about Tenzou called to him in a way that would be terrifying if it weren’t so thrilling. Immortal as he was, it was a terrible idea to get attached to a human. He knew that, had seen the same old story turn out poorly for others countless times. And yet…

And yet here he was trailing after the scent of all that delicious warmth. With such a distinctive aroma Kakashi could track his lover through a rainstorm in the jungle. Never in his too-long life had he encountered anything quite like the intoxicating bouquet of humanity, blood, spices, and fresh air. Tenzou spoke sometimes of being addicted to him; he didn’t seem to understand that Kakashi was just as addicted. Wherever this dance between them was headed he didn’t care so long as it didn’t end yet.

Upon entering the guest bedroom he had prepared for the man, however, he found Tenzou to be nowhere in sight. With the same scent covering everything it was difficult but Kakashi was able to locate the highest concentration of it coming from the shadows in the far corner.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he called softly. When he grinned he could see the shadows quiver and whispered, “Ah, I’ve caught you.”

Tenzou was biting his lip when Kakashi glided over to press him further up against the wall and Kakashi narrowed his eyes in playful objection to that. His were the only teeth that should be piercing all that delicious warm skin, sinking in to that delectable flesh, sampling the sweet nectar running just under the surface.

He realized he was staring at the man’s pulse when it suddenly bobbed in a harsh swallow.

“You’re looking at me like you want to eat me.” Tenzou sounded notably okay with that.

“I do,” Kakashi murmured. “I want my teeth in your neck, your blood on my tongue.”

“Let me guess, you want to devour me?”

“Mm, you do look like a meal, don’t you pet? And look, you’ve already begun preparing yourself for dinner.” Kakashi lifted one finger to trace the ridges of the chest before him. Humans were so amusing with their drive to craft the perfect bodies, the efforts they went to just to mold themselves in to the shapes they desired, and he’d never truly understood why until he saw Tenzou without his clothes for the first time. Tanned skin stretched taut over abdominals to kill for, perfectly shaped pectorals that made his mouth water until he wasn’t sure which hunger he was feeding.

Right now desire was winning, although that was hardly any surprise.

“When you look at me like that I always get the feeling that I should be running as fast as I can,” Tenzou admitted. Kakashi chuckled and leaned in to drag his tongue up that perfectly vulnerable neck, tasting the pulse, already drunk on the way it quickened under his touch.

“You absolutely should,” he said.

Then he peeled his lips back to drag sharp fangs over shuddering flesh and Tenzou arched in to him, sending his thoughts scattering. His own hot breath dampened the skin under his lips as he pressed massy kisses in a line upwards towards a defenseless ear where he began to very carefully nibble. Fingers clutched at the edges of his shirt and pulled clumsily at the buttons in a distracted effort to undo them until he took hold of Tenzou’s hips and pulled their bodies close enough to hamper further movements.

“If you are trying to undress me, sir, then I should think you can do better than pawing at me like an animal.”

“Gods, you are such an ass sometimes.” Tenzou’s voice was both irritated and aroused in a heady medley that had grown all too familiar over the past few months.

“Why yes, yes I am. But I rather think you like that about me.”

Instead of dignifying that with a response Tenzou pushed him away just far enough that he was unable to continue feasting on the neck and shoulder he had so been enjoying, returning his amused look with narrowed eyes before trying once more to unbutton his shirt. At least this time he was less distracted and therefore able to coordinate his fingers better. The shirt was open and peeled away in under a minute, attention going next to his belt. At that point Kakashi decided that they were even and turnabout was fair play.

Almost before his partner could blink they were both naked in the darkness and moving towards the bed, human fumbling and vampiric grace melding together in to an intricate dance only they would ever know. Kakashi knew better than to get attached. He also knew it was much too late for that. Every touch drew him in further and further until he was as deeply entangled in this trap he had set as the man in his arms was. Instinct cried out for him to feed until the body he pressed down in to the sheets lay dry beneath him and still he had yet to draw blood even once.

Not that Tenzou was unaware of the things he could do. Denying his urges had never stopped him from giving them voice just to watch how his lover reacted to the tone of his voice, hearing the dark desires hidden behind his devilishly charming smile. 

“I want to own you,” he whispered as he traced one hand down Tenzou’s side. The other reached under the closest pillow for the tube of lubricant he could smell, almond and plastic filling his nostrils when he popped the cap. “I want to keep you here with me to sate my every thirst. To fill my days with your body and my nights with your blood.”

“Nng!” Tenzou arched in to the touches and spread his legs in a wordless plea for more.

Kakashi was only too happy to oblige.

He began slowly with one finger, teasing his partner’s entrance with just the tip and then sliding inside up to the second knuckle, grinning viciously as he watched that beautiful body press back in to his touches. When he was sure it wouldn’t cause pain he worked in a second finger and set up a languid pace. Tenzou’s face was a masterpiece of expressions, frustration and desire, yearning and impatience, each of them a work of art and none of them encouraging him to move any faster.

Teasing had always been his specialty, the excitement of the cat and mouse game, seeing who would be the first to give in when the temptations became too much. For all that he was generally considered a lazy man this was one thing he was always more than willing to put a bit of effort in to. With Tenzou it was always more than rewarding, it was a joy. A pleasure.

Perhaps he was taking a little bit too much pleasure from curling his fingers to brush against the man’s prostate and dragging against his clenching muscles just to watch him squirm. Each time he sank his fingers back inside that tight heat he was rewarded with an involuntary jerk of the legs parted for him to kneel between, spread just wide enough that he had a perfect view of his own actions. Kakashi licked his lips. After living for so long he had of course had more than his fair share of partners but none of them had given him cravings quite like Tenzou. Even knowing how much of a bad idea it was had yet to stop him from throwing himself headlong in to whatever this was growing between them.

Not long after he finally had mercy and worked in a third finger Tenzou finally managed to unbend his spine and crack one eye open long enough to capture Kakashi’s gaze, panting like he’d run a marathon while that delicious pulse hammered in his throat.

“I’m good, fuck, come _on_!” A roll of his hips and a throaty moan made it very clear what he wanted.

“Patience is a virtue,” Kakashi teased. Still, he was quite ready to move on himself so it was hardly a disappointment to allow his fingers to slide out and reach for the lubricant again.

“You have no virtues,” Tenzou managed in riposte. After writhing in mindless pleasure for several minutes it was actually a little impressive that he could gather his thoughts enough for a witty comeback. Kakashi was almost proud, though mostly he took it as a challenge to do better.

With the lubricant in hand he lifted himself up and away, applying a generous amount to his palm and then discarding it carelessly on the floor, stroking his neglected length to spread the cool gel as he walked up the sizable bed to settle himself at the top of the mattress. When Tenzou rolled sideways to look up at him he was leaning back against the headboard and stroking himself.

“Come now, pet,” he called. “You wanted this. Come and get it.” Any other sensible human would have run from the dark smile that flashed across his face but Tenzou only shivered and rolled over obediently to crawl up towards him.

“As you command.” Tenzou’s voice was as hot as his skin and it made Kakashi chuckle.

“What a dangerous offer.”

“Hm, are you going to take advantage of me then?” As he spoke he slipped one leg over Kakashi’s to spread himself across the vampire’s lap. “Are you going to put me under your thrall and keep me forever? Lock me away from the world like a real pet?”

Kakashi tugged him forward in to a messy kiss. “A sex slave would be more appropriate.”

“That just sounds _terrible_ , really it does.” Where he got the confidence to pull off a smirk that sexy was a mystery Kakashi was dying to spend the next several decades figuring out.

Settling his fingers on the tanned hips over his, he very pointedly bore down until it was a game of his arm strength versus the strength of Tenzou’s legs. Unsurprisingly he won. Tenzou moaned softly as he sank down on the cock waiting to fill him. When it was clear that the man intended to follow his silent orders Kakashi released his grip and allowed Tenzou to work his way down as he pleased, hips rolling and muscles clenching, head thrown back to cast unfettered sounds of desire up in to the air above them.

When he was finally seated, completely filled with Kakashi’s length, he braced himself on the headboard and lifted his weight just to roll back down again with a filthy groan. The rhythm he set was unhurried and yet perfectly controlled, teasing them both even as he chased his own pleasure at a steady place.

Lazy and unhelpful underneath the other, Kakashi still wasn’t completely idle. His hands explored the body writhing above him, raking his nails down across the heaving chest only to glide down and cup Tenzou’s bottom, spreading him open just a little wider. He only realized what he had done to himself with the position he chose when he took a deep breath in and felt his throat constrict.

He could smell it. All that hot blood rushing, racing, thundering through delicate veins, just under the surface and oh so tempting. Before he could stop himself his fangs had dropped and he traced their sharp points with his tongue, wanting. And why shouldn’t he? What was the harm in taking a little as long as he was able to control himself enough to stop? Surely he had enough self-control for that, enough feelings in the unbeating heart in his chest to prevent anything terrible from happening.

All he needed was consent.

Leaning forward, Kakashi pressed his nose against that tempting neck and closed his eyes to draw in the scent from right there at the source. His tongue darted out to lave the skin as he had earlier just to remind himself of how good it tasted.

“I want to drink from you,” he growled as Tenzou sank down on his cock yet again. “I want to know your taste, pet. I bet you taste delicious”

“Oh _fuck_.”

“Yes, don’t stop. May I drink? I’ll only take a little; you have my word.”

Tenzou quivered and lost his rhythm, hips rising and falling with frantic desperation. “Gods yes, yeah, bite me. Take whatever you want.”

Such an offer he could never have expected, nor did he expect the way those words would hit him. Kakashi felt his pupils dilating and the next thing he knew he was sliding through skin and drinking, Tenzou’s life the sweetest nectar on his tongue. As he had promised he took very little. He wished he could say it was because he meant his words and stopped before the temptation became too much but in fact it was much the opposite. The moment he had a taste Kakashi could feel the instincts he worked hard to bury rising up inside him like a storm, fangs dropping lower and hands clenching tighter to keep his prey in place.

What stopped him was in part fear, of himself, of what he could feel himself about to do. His teeth slid out as carefully as he could manage when ripping himself away because he in that instant he knew that if he continued there would be no stopping and the thought of doing that to Tenzou was possibly the most terrifying thought to have ever crossed his mind.

And yet Tenzou, perfect brave Tenzou, never flinched for a moment. His entire body clenched tightly as Kakashi marked him and then the moment they were separated he was coming, writhing and crying out as he met his release between them, dragging Kakashi along with sheer force of will. The rush of feeding, the euphoric taste of the man fucking him, the tight clench around his cock, it all seemed to hit him at once and Kakashi bit straight through his own lip with shock as he tumbled over the edge in to his own incredible orgasm.

Both of them were left panting in the aftermath as Tenzou collapsed forward to drape himself half over Kakashi and half over the headboard. For a few minutes the only sounds in the dark room were the two of them gasping for air and the slick sounds of Tenzou leaving messy kisses along Kakashi’s neck.

“Well fuck,” he muttered. “I knew you were going to bite me but that _stung_. And I did _not_ expect to like it that much.” His words were broken up in to fits and starts as he continued to assault the cool skin before him. “God, how are you not sweating or something after that?”

“Vampires do no sweat.”

“I know you’re committed to that role – and I like it, don’t get me wrong – but there are some things you just can’t control, you know?” When he sat up he was wearing an easy grin, amused.

Kakashi was more confused. “Committed to what role?”

“Being a ‘vampire’?” Tenzou said, air quotes implied in the way he stressed the last word. Kakashi tilted his head curiously.

“It’s not a role, it’s what I am. You know that.”

“Oh. So it’s like a whole lifestyle thing then? I really thought it was just roleplay because you, you know, get off on it. I’m really sorry if I sound condescending, I don’t mean to! Just, uh, I didn’t realize you really do live the whole lifestyle at all times.”

“ _What_ lifestyle? I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Kakashi frowned and shifted until Tenzou was sitting up a little straighter over his lap. He had a feeling they were not having the same conversation.

Tenzou hesitated, clearly to wanting to offend him. “I mean…Kakashi, you don’t actually think you’re a vampire, do you?”

If he still had a beating heart it would have stopped in his chest. Afterglow fading fast, Kakashi stared hard at the man still sitting on top of him, still filled with his softening cock. They had known each other for almost a year, had been sleeping together for months, and for all that time he had been completely honest about his vampirism. Looking back, he should have realized how suspicious it was that Tenzou seemed to take it all in perfect stride, not put off in the slightest by any of Kakashi’s afflictions.

Not having been one himself in a very long time, it was easy to forget how determined humans could be to explain everything away with boring natural reasons. He should have realized that Tenzou didn’t really believe him but after all that proof…

“I _bit_ you,” he pointed out. “I drank your blood – which was delicious, by the way.”

“You’re not the first person I’ve met with a biting fetish.”

“Pet, I have _fangs_.” Just to make his point he dropped them down and peeled his lips back, letting them glint in the darkness. Unfortunately Tenzou didn’t seem too impressed.

Baring his own teeth as though this was all a game, he said, “They’re actually quite impressive. I keep meaning to ask if they’re implants or what adhesive you use if they’re not.” He lifted one hand as if to poke them and Kakashi jerked his head away.

“Neither! They’re my teeth! Oh for- just get up and come with me!”

Tenzou looked caught halfway between laughter and genuine worry as though he were questioning Kakashi’s mental state for believing so deeply in something he refused to accept as the truth. Luckily Kakashi knew at least one foolproof way to prove that he wasn’t lying or making things up – or crazy. He made sure to help his partner clean himself up but didn’t give the man time to slip in to the trousers he reached for, instead pulling them towards the bathroom with no clothes on.

Mirrors were a rarity in his home. Even after all this time he still found the experience uncomfortable and so he did his best to minimize the reflective surfaces in his home and stayed away from them when possible each time he ventured in to the human world. Leading Tenzou in front of the mirror and flicking the light on, he gave his partner time to adjust his eyes and then gestured across the sink.

“What do you see?” he asked knowingly.

Tenzou gaped, his own lonely reflection staring back at him.

“What…the…”

“Now do you believe me?” Kakashi smirked to himself and bent his head to nip at the man’s shoulder.

“That’s not possible. It’s…a trick mirror or something. Has to be. This just can’t be possible.”

Kakashi sighed and cautiously wound his arms around the other man, wary of a negative reaction. When he got none he assumed it safe to nuzzle in to the warm space just behind one ear. “I’ve been honest, pet. I am a vampire. You’ve seen my fangs. You remarked once that I had no heartbeat you could find. Now you can see that I have no reflection. What more proof do you need?”

He watched one of Tenzou’s hands come up to trace the bite marks his teeth had left, already closing over as the healing agent in his saliva did its work.

“Is there…any other truth you’ve told me that I didn’t believe?”

“Oh, who knows,” Kakashi replied flippantly. “You believed me when I said I loved you, didn’t you?”

That certainly caught Tenzou’s attention. Finally he looked away from the mirror, turning in the circle of Kakashi’s arms to regard him with an inscrutable expression that Kakashi would have called ‘thoughtful’ were he not suddenly so terrified of the idea that he might be thinking of leaving.

Panic gathered at the base of his spine and rose slowly, inch by inch, minute by minute, until finally Tenzou spoke again.

“Yeah, I believe that.”

“Good, good, I was prepared to do a lot of convincing on that front. It’s nice to know I don’t have to go through all that effort.” He smirked and hoped the relief coursing through him didn’t show too obviously. Whether it did or not he wasn’t sure, too distracted with the way Tenzou let out a bark of startled laughter.

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want you to have to put in some effort. God forbid!”

Kakashi nodded. “So glad you understand, pet.”

“Uh huh. Jerk.” Tenzou shook his head, then paused and took one more peek over his shoulder at the mirror. “You know, I think I’m compartmentalizing. I’ll probably have a couple of panic attacks later when this all sinks in so just…try and be patient when this hits me later, alright? Maybe remind me that you love me a few times. _That_ can be your effort.”

“You ask so much,” Kakashi drawled.

“Terribly sorry about that. Oh, no wait, no I’m not. I’m not sorry at all.” Tenzou’s mockingly smug expression was ruined when he suddenly yawned, turning his head so as not to throw his breath right in Kakashi’s face.

“Looks like it really is time for the human to go to bed.”

Snapping his jaw shut, Tenzou frowned. “You really don’t sleep…”

“Nope.”

“So you just…lay there and stare at me all night?”

It was Kakashi’s turn to bark out a laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous, how boring. I clean and tend to the garden and sometimes I pop in to town to do some late night shopping. The night life in this town is quite lively, I assure you.” Tenzou eyed him to make sure he wasn’t joking and then shrugged.

“Right. Well you’re right about me needing rest, I suppose. Maybe I can panic in my sleep and get it over with.”

His blasé attitude was a clear cover for the confusion below but Kakashi appreciated it all the same, appreciated that Tenzou wasn’t rejecting him outright. It was a little annoying that after thinking himself free of these conversations he was going to be subjected to them after all months down the road and yet…and yet he found that he didn’t mind too much. A few words couldn’t hurt him and he would put himself through worse to keep the man in his arms.

“Let’s put you to bed then,” he purred, scooping Tenzou up and encouraging those long legs to wrap around his waist. His actions earned him a roll of the man’s eyes but it was worth it to watch that expressions clear and know that everything would probably turn out just fine.

As they made their way back in to the bedroom, as he tumbled them both down in to the sheets and made certain that his partner was comfortable and covered with enough blankets to stay warm, Kakashi found that he was actually looking forward to tomorrow in an odd way. Not for the awkward conversations they would likely be having but for after. Whatever questions Tenzou had they would know each other better afterwards and anything that would help him keep the man he had fallen so dangerously in love with was a good thing in his books.


End file.
